Media content can be provided to a view using many different kinds of channels, such as cable television (TV), satellite TV, a digital video disc (DVD), media download, or streaming media content over the internet. Online media content, such as digital video and broadband video services, continues to gain interest for online user. For example, online users can access media downloads, video-conferencing or teleconferencing, news media outlets, broadband media services, video-on-demand, interactive TV, or live video streaming.
When media content is made available online, the media content can be decoded and displayed by smartphones, portable video players, tablets, laptops, smart TVs, or standalone media player. Streaming live media content, such as live broadcast media feeds, can be limited because of the complexity of assembling and integrating the operation of multiple components and processes to provide media content to devices capable of accessing the media online.